choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Emilio Salazar
Salazar, a character in the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series, is the head of a small rival gang. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Salazar has shaved/buzzcut black hair and brown eyes. His left arm features skull tattoos. He also has a full beard. He is shown usually wearing a black sleeveless shirt. Personality Salazar is blunt, sarcastic and impulsive. He is also shown to be a sore loser, and he has no aversion to violence. Chapters Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Book 1 *Chapter 2: Troublemaker *Chapter 5: A Wrench in the Gears *Chapter 9: Heating Up *Chapter 10: The Great American Pastime *Chapter 11: The Way Things Were Before *Chapter 12: Where The Line Is Drawn *Chapter 13: The Only Rule The Heist: Monaco The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here? (Determinant) Relationships Teppei Kaneko Teppei Kaneko is a man that Salazar fears. When Salazar loses the race to Logan in Chapter 2, he scratches Teppei's car in retaliation. Teppei forces Salazar to smash up his own car to make them even. In Chapter 9, Teppei tells the crew that they will be working with Salazar to take down the Brotherhood. When you question why Salazar knows the plan and you (as well as Logan, Ximena and Toby) don't, Teppei says it is because he doesn't care if Salazar dies. Although Salazar was knowledgeable about the plan to kill the Brotherhood, he did not know they were corrupt policemen. Logan After Salazar wins Vaughn's food truck during the sideshow, Logan decides to race Salazar for it. The younger man bets Teppei's car against Salazar. If the first wins, Logan gets the food truck back. If he loses, Salazar gets Teppei's car. Playing dirty, Salazar tries to win the race by having his goons attempt to take Logan out. Unfortunately for Salazar, Logan wins. In Chapter 5, he seeks payback against Logan for what Teppei made him do to his car, and jumps him in the drive-in movie theater. In Chapter 13, if you are locked in the vault with Jason, Logan knocks Salazar out to gain access to the vault's door. After you all escape into the alleyway, if you tell Logan that Salazar tried to kill you, Logan jumps him and starts pounding him until Teppei orders Logan to stop. Your Character In Chapter 9, you can decide if you want a truce with Salazar or spit in his face. In Chapter 12, if you did not help Jason, Salazar locks him, his task force, and you in the vault and releases a gas grenade. If you did help Jason, Salazar is only shown walking the casino floor and halls. In Chapter 13, if he locked you in the vault, he tells Logan that you were collateral damage before the younger man rescues you and unhinges Colt's plan. Gallery Other Looks Salazar Full View.jpg|Full View RoDSalazarCasino.png|Suit Miscellaneous Salazar'sCar.png|Salazar's Car FullNameandDeathConfirmationforSalazar.png|Full name and death confirmation in Ch. 13 Trivia *His character model resembles Griff Sanderson from Bloodbound, Book 1. *He cameos in The Heist: Monaco Chapter 16, in a street race against Fabien (Fabien's good ending). *It is mentioned towards the end of Chapter 13, that his body was found in West L.A., with the police speculating that his murder was gang-related, while you speculate that he was killed by the Brotherhood and that they'll target the rest of the MPC. *The name Emilio is of Latin, Spanish and Italian origin, which means "rival" or "the one who works hard at work". **The surname Salazar is of Spanish and Basque origin, which means "hall old". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased